Need Part 3 in the Trust Series
by smacky30
Summary: Set after Unremarkable and Intoxication. Grissom is visiting Sara in California. They spend some time talking about the difference between want and need. Smut!


**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: This was something I had thought about but decided not to write - until Cinco and Chauncey encouraged me. So thanks ladies - hope this is what you hoped for. A very special thanks to Cropper and LiT for taking the time to beta for me. I truly appreciate their help.**

Grissom reluctantly eased his eyes open and groaned when the simple movement made his head pound. He covered his face with an arm, trying to block out the sun filtering through the blinds. Images from the night before flashed behind his eyelids and he groaned again. He suddenly understood why Sara never wanted to talk about what happened in New York.

Awkward. Uncomfortable. Ill at ease. And hung over. The day was not looking good so far.

The sound of voices from the other room, a cabinet closing, the refrigerator door opening, told him he was apparently the only one still in bed. Maybe he could just stay there until it was time for him to go home. It wasn't as if he was embarrassed, just unsure about how these things were supposed to play out. If he had spent the night with a woman he just met, he could bluff his way through it. But that wasn't the case. Instead, he'd just had sex with his wife and another man. Not much chance of fooling anybody into thinking he knew what to do now.

The bedroom door eased open, and the hinges squeaked. The sound reminded him of exactly how he'd gotten in this position in the first place. The thought made his head throb even harder and he moaned again.

"Gil?" Sara's voice was a mere whisper. "I know you're awake."

He moved his arm and squinted in her direction. "Unless you plan on putting me out of my misery I'm not up for company."

She laughed; a low, throaty sound. "I didn't bring a weapon. But I do have ibuprofen and a bottle of water."

His eyes slid closed again. "I guess that'll have to do." He tried to sound gruff, but his lips twitched into a grin.

The side of the mattress dipped a little under her weight and he shifted over a little to make room for her. He could feel her watching him and bit back a sigh. He didn't want to talk about what happened with Josh and he could sense Sara was trying to find a way to bring it up.

Finally, he pushed himself into a sitting position and held out his hand for the pills. "Let me have those and then I'll take a shower."

Sara gave a slow nod. "Okay. I'm going to scramble some eggs and make some toast. It'll help if you eat." Her smile was sympathetic. "Hangovers are no fun."

"No. They're not." His answering smile was crooked and a tad self-conscious. "It's been a long time since I've felt like this."

Gently, Sara ran her fingers through the hair at his temple. "Go take a shower. You'll feel better." Leaning forward, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I promise."

"Give me half an hour?" His eyes sought hers, as he tried to thank her for letting him off the hook. "I should be in better shape then."

With a nod and another sweet press of her lips against his, Sara left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Grissom took the pain reliever, gulping down more than half the bottle of water before coming up for air. The one thing he knew to be true about combating a hangover was to stay hydrated. With that in mind, he gathered his clothes and took them and the water into the bathroom. Thirty-five minutes later, showered and dressed and feeling decidedly more human, Grissom joined Sara and Josh in the kitchen.

The tension in the room was thick. Sara and Josh sat across from each other, both of them pushing scrambled eggs around on their plates. Out of habit, his eyes scanned the room, taking note of the duffle bag sitting beside the door. He almost felt guilty for the relief that ran through him. _Almost._

"Morning," Grissom said, heading to the coffee pot.

Sara looked up, smiling. "Want me to make you some eggs?"

"You eat. I can make my own eggs."

Grissom took a sip of coffee, wincing as it scorched his tongue. Placing the cup on the counter he moved to the refrigerator and took out butter, cheese and eggs. Soon the sounds and smells of cooking filled the room. He glanced over, watching the two at the table, and a frisson of lust flashed through his body. While this part wasn't something he was enjoying, last night had been beyond anything he could have imagined.

Carrying his plate to the table, Grissom sat down. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Both Sara and Josh looked up so quickly that he felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest. He managed to suppress the chuckle, but his lips tipped up in a crooked smile at their surprise. His eyebrow slid up in a silent 'what'.

Josh swallowed the bite he had just put in his mouth. "I…uh…I'm gonna head home."

"I thought you were staying until tomorrow?" Grissom took the first bite of eggs, chewing slowly, testing his stomach for any signs of revolt.

The man shrugged. "I think…" he studied his plate for a moment before lifting his head and meeting Grissom's eyes. "I think it would be best for everyone if I left now."

Grissom held Josh's gaze, noting the wariness. Finally, he nodded. "Suit yourself."

During this exchange Sara had been biting her lip, as if waiting on him to explode or retreat. Instead, in a phenomenon that has happened more times than anybody could count, Gil Grissom simply pulled his mask firmly into place and pretended that nothing untoward ever occurred between the three of them a mere nine hours earlier. He watched a grin tug at the corners of Sara's mouth as she shook her head.

Josh stood, his chair scraping across the floor, and carried his plate to the sink. He rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher. Turning, he gave Grissom a look that seemed both amused and curious.

"Let's just say I think it would be better for all of us if I go home today." It was obvious that Josh was trying to remain calm, but there was a tremor in his voice. "Besides, you guys need some time alone."

Sara had remained silent throughout the exchange. Grissom looked over to find her reaction to it all and saw the tears glistening in her eyes as she tried furiously to blink them away. Apparently, there had been more to their earlier conversation than just stilted 'good mornings'.

Reaching over he took her limp hand in his. His thumb stroked slowly over her knuckles. With a voice so gentle he could have been soothing a child, Grissom asked, "Sara, what do you want?"

She shrugged and sniffled, shaking her head. "I don't know."

At that, Josh pushed off from the counter and walked over to get his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he turned to look at them. "Sara, I'm sorry. And if you can ever forgive me, please give me a call."

The words were barely out of his mouth when she pulled away from Grissom's touch and flung herself at Josh. The man caught her easily and held her tight. They clung each other for a very long time, each murmuring their apologies against the other's hair. Finally, when Sara's tears had dried, she pulled back and gave Josh a brilliant smile. He reached up and wiped the last vestige of moisture from her cheek before kissing her on the forehead.

Releasing Sara, Josh stood between them in the kitchen, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. His mood was decidedly sober. "I just wanted to say thank you." When Sara stiffened, he turned and held out his hand to her, pulling her to his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders in another brief hug. "For inviting me. And for sharing yourselves with me. It was the most incredible experience of my life." Neither of them spoke and Josh blushed a little. "And I guess this is my cue to go."

Turning to Grissom, he gave him a half-shrug and a lopsided grin. He walked over and stuck out his hand. When Grissom grasped it, he said, "Gil, it was…um…_interesting_ meeting you. Just remember, if you ever want to come over to the 'Dark Side', Sara knows where to find me."

Grissom's lips twitched in an effort to control his laugh, but the task proved impossible. Grateful for anything that would break the tension, Grissom began to chuckle. And that chuckle soon turned into a full blown laugh as the absurdity of their situation struck him. The rich, warm tone of his amusement sounded loud in the small space, but soon Sara and Josh joined in, and the three laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

Josh was the first to regain control. He stood up with a smile tugging at his lips, watching Sara and Grissom as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

Once they recovered, they helped Josh load his things into the car. Standing in the driveway, they waved until his car was out of sight. Then, arm-in-arm, Grissom and Sara went back inside the house to get ready for their day.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom and Sara spent the day exploring the shops in and around Tomales Bay and Point Reyes Station. Kitschy souvenir stores were nestled next to art galleries and coffee shops. They walked for hours, drifting into any little place that caught their eye. The sun was setting when they found a tiny Italian restaurant tucked between a used book store and a custom jewelry shop.

After a delicious dinner, Grissom drove them back to the cottage. While Sara changed into her pajamas and gathered the stuff to make a pallet, Grissom started a fire. Soon, they were spooned together on the pile of blankets and pillows, reveling in the heat of the fire and the simply joy of being together.

The flames were casting shadows around the room, flickering and moving in random patterns of light and dark. It bathed Grissom and Sara in a warm orange-red glow. Sara snuggled back against his chest and sighed, as her fingers trailed along his forearm.

"That sounded an awful lot like contentment, dear." Grissom's words rumbled through his chest and she felt them almost before she heard them.

A soft smile lit her face. "You know me too well."

Slipping a hand under the hem of her shirt, he stroked the smooth skin of the stomach. "Sometimes I think I do."

She tensed, her muscles tightening almost imperceptibly under his fingertips. "And sometimes you don't?"

"I didn't say that." He stroked her skin in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

Pulling away, she rolled over, her legs tangling with his. Her eyes searched his face. "You didn't have to."

He shrugged slightly. "I don't want to fight with you, Sara."

Sara grinned. "When have you ever?"

"True." He brushed a finger over her cheek. "Maybe it's you who knows me too well."

She shook her head. "I thought I did." When she raised her gaze to his, her eyes were troubled.

It was Grissom's turn to sigh. He had hoped to avoid this conversation. "Until last night?"

A blush spread over her cheeks and she nodded. Unable to meet his eyes, she studied the front of his shirt, her fingers tracing over the 'H' in the word Hope.

"Sara," the word drawled out the way it always did when he was trying to figure out what to say next. "That doesn't change _us_."

"Oh, I know that." Her hand fluttered up to brush over his bearded cheek. "Been there. Done that."

Lust coiled low in his belly as he remembered what it was like to watch Sara as she pleasured Melinda, her head buried between those slim thighs, her mouth slick with the other woman's juices.

Turning, he pressed a kiss to her palm. "I remember. In vivid detail. You were…magnificent." Trying to lighten the mood, he gave her a wicked grin. "How do you think I've gotten through the nights since you've been gone?"

She chuckled, her breath ghosting over his lips. "Now there's an image that intrigues me. But I think you're trying to change the subject."

"I know better." His smile was crooked. "You're way too tenacious for me."

Without a word, Sara snuggled against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. For a second, Grissom allowed himself to enjoy being close to her, relishing in the warm weight of her along his side. When she pressed her lips to his pulse point, before flicking the sensitive spot with her tongue, he couldn't suppress the groan.

"Gil?" Her throaty voice slid over him like a caress.

"Hmmmmmm?" He stroked a big hand along the length of her spine before working it under her shirt in order to feel her skin.

She was quiet for several moments. Finally, in a voice no louder than a whisper, she said, "Why is this so awkward?"

His fingers drew circles over her lower back and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It doesn't have to be, Sara."

"It's weird." She trailed her hand down over his abdomen and pushed it under his shirt, finding his navel and running her finger around it. "I didn't expect to be jealous."

She sounded so small and afraid that he almost didn't believed it was really Sara. Not the woman who was more than his match, both in and out of the bedroom. How she could possibly be jealous over the events of the night before was beyond him.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be jealous of." The hand under her shirt moved higher, pushing the fabric in front of it until it was bunched beneath her breasts. "You are it for me."

Her breathing hitched and she nodded. "I know that in my head."

"What about in your heart?" When she was silent, he murmured, "Sara….?"

Instead of answering, she wrapped her arm around him and hugged him tight. "When we were in New York, and I was…with Melinda, I knew I would never have been able to do that without you. I didn't just want you on that bed with me. I needed you there."

Grissom winced. Despite what some people might think, there had been no magical change in him when he gave in to Sara's considerable charms. He was still the same socially inept scientist he had always been. However, he couldn't let her continue to believe he didn't need her.

Gently, as if she were the most delicate piece of artwork, he moved her to lie on her back. Propping up on an elbow, he looked down at her. He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone. She was so beautiful that she stole his breath.

For a long moment he merely looked at her; the delicate arch of her brow, the sweet tilt of her nose, the high cheekbones and strong mouth. She gave him a nervous smile and he was captivated by the gap between her teeth, the one that made her look impossibly young and carefree.

Leaning down, he kissed her; a brush of his mouth over hers. "I don't know how to make you believe this is more than want." The words were whispered against her lips. "I don't know what to say to express what I feel when I'm with you."

Again he brushed his lips across hers. Once, twice, three times. Then he settled his mouth over hers, flicking his tongue over her lower lip, asking for her permission to deepen the kiss. He swallowed her sigh as his tongue slipped inside, stroking over hers. Pulling back, he watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sara, there are things I want." His lips brushed her forehead. "I want to see the rainforest." He kissed her right cheek, his beard rough against the smooth skin of her face. "I want to re-read Moby Dick." He moved to her left cheek, pressing his mouth there. "I want to see a day when there is no need for people like me because there is no crime."

She opened her mouth and he silenced her with a finger against her lips. "But you, Sara, you I don't just want. You, I need."

Once again he brought his mouth down to hers and she met him halfway. Her hands, which had been clinging to his shoulders, slid up to thread through his hair. Grissom groaned as her short nails slid over his scalp. Leaving her mouth, he moved to her throat. With a hum of pleasure, Sara threw her head back, exposing the long smooth column.

Lifting his head, Grissom took in her kiss swollen lips and eyes dark with desire. "As much as I need air. Or water. Or food." His hand, which had been toying with the hem of her shirt, slid up until his big, warm hand covered a breast. "You are the one thing that makes the rest worthwhile."

A thumb brushed over her nipple, slowly, gently, just to watch her eyes darken even more. "Let me show you, Sara?"

There was no hesitation as she nodded. "Yes."

He made love to her. His mouth was on her body; her breasts, her stomach, her buttocks, her calves and thighs, the tender arches of her feet. He kissed every inch of her with a reverence usually reserved for the wonders of the world. He stole her breath only to give it back to her with a soft kiss or a gentle smile. When he knelt between her legs and pressed his mouth to the apex of the thighs she wept.

Making himself comfortable, Grissom slid his hands underneath her bottom and lifted her up and into his mouth. He worshiped at the altar of Sara. The lips of her sex were swollen and open, inviting him in. And still he continued his quest to make her understand the depth of the emotions she stirred within him. Ignoring the demands of his body, he brought her to the edge and held her there until he could feel her whole body trembling with need.

"Need, Sara," he whispered against the engorged nub peeking from between her lips. Then with all his senses entirely surrounded by Sara, he caught her clitoris between his lips and tugged. He felt her body tighten, her back lifting off the pallet. He could feel her muscles pulsing against his mouth as he sucked and licked and tasted her. Sweet and salty and something he could define only as Sara. The flavors of her exploded on his tongue as he lapped at the silky skin of her tender folds.

When she was still, her body lax and sated, he moved over her again. His hand shook as he guided his throbbing erection to the edge of her opening. Slowly, gently he pushed forward, sheathing himself within her body.

Her smile was tremulous, her eyes glowing with a light that he had never found on the face of another. Love. And Need. He could feel it in the way her arms wrapped around him. He felt it in the way her body stretched to welcome him. He could hear it as she sighed his name against his throat. His control hanging by a gossamer thread, Grissom began to move.

"Need you. Need you. Need you." His lips brushed the lobe of her ear and along the side of her neck.

Sara wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper. Her hips rose and fell in time with his thrusts. Threading her fingers through his hair, she tugged until he was directly above her, his eyes locked on hers.

"I want to watch you. When you go over." She smiled then, a perfect gap-toothed smile that reached inside him and touched his heart.

Steadily, his pace increased, his body straining for release. Sara moved with him, her body pushing him forward, faster and faster, until he felt as if the entire universe was centered at the place where his body joined with hers. With a ragged cry, he let go, his orgasm rolling over him in waves.

Afraid of being too heavy, Grissom kept himself propped up on his arms. His muscles trembled with the effort. Finally, he eased himself over to lay beside her, tugging her into his side.

When his breathing returned to normal, Grissom pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "More than air, or water, Sara. More than anything."

Taking the hand he had been slowly stroking over her stomach, she brought it up to rest between her breasts. "I know. Right here, where it matters, I know."


End file.
